Mira la verdad
by LuzAlvz
Summary: Cedric siente remordimiento por sus acciones del pasado y no encuentra la forma de quitar esos pensamientos de su mente. Un malentendido sucederá y Sofia sufrirá la revelación de una verdad a medias...
1. la carta para Sofia

nota del escritor: este es un fanfic de Cedfia solo amistad.

espero que les guste leerlo, tanto como a mi escribirlo.

La historia comienza cuando Sofia tiene 9 años. Y el tiempo adelante transcurre siete años después cuando tiene 16.

*no soy dueño de sofia primera ni de ningun otro personaje de Disney.

capitulo 1: carta para sofia.

Y allí estaba él, sentado frente al escritorio con un papel y una pluma, a la cual ya se le había secado la tinta.

La humedeció por tercera vez en el tintero, e intento escribir de nuevo, todas las ideas iban y venían a su mente, pero como iniciar era el problema.

"Sofia"... -No.

"Princesa Sofia"... -no

"Querida Sofia"... -por que es tan difícil- pensó.

Apretó el papel en sus manos y lo arrojo fuera de su vista. Tomo otro y volvió a comenzar.

~toc-toc~

El toque familiar de la princesa lo hizo voltear rápidamente a la puerta.

Rápidamente puso la hoja a medio terminar dentro de un libro gris de pociones y lo coloco en un estante con mas libros.

-Adelante- dijo permitiendo la entrada a su visitante, rápidamente se abrió la puerta y entro Sofia.

-Hola señor Cedric, ¿que esta haciendo?- Pregunto con una sonrisa y con sus manos en la espalda escondiendo algo.

-Oh, hola princesa Sofia, yo solo...estaba...no importa. ¿Que haces tu aquí? ¿necesitas algo?.

\- le traje un pastelillo volador, por que me imagino que no ha comido, ¿verdad?- Miro a Cedric sonriendo mientras levantaba el pastelillo frente a su cara. El hechicero volteo los ojos y se cruzo de brazos.

-Princesa, ¿crees que soy tan inconsciente como para no hacer mis comidas?- Pregunto con tono sarcástico mientras agitaba sus manos.

-Ciertamente señor Cedric. No recuerda la vez que...-

-Shh shh shh.- movió Cedric las manos frente a la princesa. Mientras Sofia soltaba una risita.

-Yo solo cuido de usted señor Cedric, no queremos que el real hechicero de Encantia se enferme por no comer.-

Sofia guiño un ojo y le extendió el pastelillo frente al hechicero.

El hechicero tomo el pastelillo y lo partió en dos, ofreciendo la mitad a su aprendiz.

Sofia se sentó en una silla acercándose al escritorio.

-¿Y bien en que trabajaremos hoy?- pregunto Cedric a Sofia alzando una ceja y mirando por en sima de el libro que sostenía frente a su cara.

-Mm. bueno en clase estamos viendo como crear arcoiris-

-Muy bien princesa haremos eso...-

Pasaron el día perfeccionando el hechizo que usaría la princesa en la escuela.

Cuando terminaron la clase Sofia se despidió de su mentor con un abrazo que acostumbraba darle al hechicero, mientras el rodaba los ojos y palmeaba la espalda de la niña.

-Hasta mañana señor Cedric, que descanse.-

-buenas noches princesa Sofia.-

Cuando se cerro la puerta detrás de Sofia, Cedric volteo a ver a wormwood

-oh wormy, esa princesa es algo especial no crees.-

Wormwood volteo a ver a su amigo y se limito a decir

-si es algo...diferente.-

Se acomodo en su percha y cerro los ojos para dormir.

Cedric bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a su dormitorio, se quito la túnica y la puso en el respaldo de una silla junto a su cama, se sentó y se quito sus zapatos, coloco su barita en la mesita de noche, se recostó y miro por un minuto el techo hasta quedarse profundamente dormido.

Continuará...


	2. visitando amigos

nota del escritor: aqui esta el segundo capitulo, espero que les guste grandes cosas vienen

algunos años despues...

Cedric despertó una mañana con una ligera jaqueca.

Preparó su café como todas las mañanas, alimento a wormwood y se dispuso a trabajar en sus pendientes.

El rey Roland le había pedido que preparara una poción de sanación, para su amigo del reino vecino de Rudistan, el rey Magnus, aun se preguntaba por que tenia que hacerla el, si en aquel reino estaba Graylock, su amigo/enemigo. Bien pudo hacerla el.

"talvez no es tan grandioso como el cree"

Se dijo a si mismo riendo.

Mientras vertía un poco de escama de dragón al caldero tocaron a su puerta.

~toc-toc~

-Cedric- dijo una voz un tanto desinteresada.

-¿Que quieres baileywik?, no vez que estoy ocupado- dijo sin voltear a ver al mayordomo.

-si claro, tu siempre.- Dijo el mayordomo mientras limpiaba sus anteojos, -el rey Roland pregunta si ya tienes la poción que te encargo.-

-en eso estoy, dile que la tendré lista en una hora.-

-Muy bien, que así sea- dijo mientras giraba y se marchaba dejando al hechicero con una expresión de molestia.

-Hola señor Cedric- dijo una voz suave -mire que Baileywick baja las escaleras,y venia a ver si usted esta bien.-

-Hola princesa- dijo Cedric volteando a ver a la joven princesa de vestido morado. -Si, así es, solo vino a ver si ya tenia la poción para el rey Magnus de Rudistan.-

-ooh, ya veo...y... ¿quien llevará la poción hasta Rudistan?-

Cedric miro a la princesa fijamente.

-oh no..no...no...no..- dijo agitando las manos frente a ella

-no iremos a Rudistan, y punto.-

Sofia tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras miraba a Cedric que le tendía una mano para ayudarla a subir al carruaje volador.

-vamos señor Cedric, ya vera como el señor Graylock se pone muy feliz de vernos.-

-si si, claro, ya lo creo.- Dijo mientras se sentaba y se cruzaba de brazos.

Cuando el carruaje volador se detuvo, Cedric miro a Sofia y le dijo

-Solo entregaremos esto y nos iremos de vuelta a Encantia, ¿entendido?-

-lo que diga Señor Cedric...¡oh mire allí esta el Señor Graylock!- dijo Sofia mientras bajaba del carruaje y corría a saludar a su otro amigo.

-Hola Señor Graylock- dijo mientras abrazaba al hechicero.

-Hola princesa Sofia- dijo mientras le devolvía el abrazo. -aun no me acostumbro a tus saludos pequeña.-

Sofia soltó una risita mientras soltaba a Graylock.

-El Señor Cedric y yo estamos encantados de poder visitarlo.-

El hechicero levanto la vista hacia Cedric

-Oh si ya veo, 'ken-dric' estas que no cabes de emoción.-

-Es CEDRIC! Graylock bien que sabes... Y estaría mas feliz si no hubieran ocupado mi tiempo para hacer tu trabajo...al parecer no puedes hacer una poción de sanación.-

-Oh, claro que puedo, pero yo tenia otros deberes y el Rey Magnus pensó que podría encomendar esta tarea simple a un hechicero simple- dijo Graylock burlonamente.

Cedric levanto su varita hacia Graylock -Repite eso una vez mas y...-

-Y aqui van de nuevo- dijo Sofia cruzada de brazos. -Podrían dejar de atacarse uno al otro, los amigos no hacen eso.-

Los dos hechiceros bajaron la mirada y asintieron.

-lo siento princesa Sofia tienes razón- dijo Graylock.

-Esta bien Sofia- respondió Cedric .

-Bien, ya que hicieron este largo viaje, ¿les gustaría acompañarme por unos bocadillos?- pregunto Graylock amablemente.

-Oh , podemos Señor Cediric, por favor.- suplico la joven a su mentor.

-mm... de acuerdo- dijo Cedric volteando los ojos, quien podía decirle que no a Sofia cuando hacia cara de cachorrito. -Pero que sea rápido, debemos volver a Encantia, antes de que tus padres manden a toda la guardia a buscarte, y a mi me manden al calabozo.-

Sofia camino en frente dejando a los hechiceros unos pasos atrás.

-Así que... Dime... ¿como has estado Ken-dric?-

-Es 'CEDRIC'. Y bien Graylock... Solo...mmm...nada... Yo he estado bien.

Graylock se detuvo y miro fijamente a Cedric y hablando un poco mas bajo pregunto.

-¿Dime?...¿que sucede?...¿aun sigues con tus 'planes'?

Cedric se sorprendió, contesto rápidamente.

-No!, no... Para nada. Eso ya quedo en el pasado. Ahora solo me concentro en mi trabajo y ayudar a Sofia en sus clases de magia, ¿sabes? Ha progresado mucho.-

-Bueno pues tiene un buen maestro Cedric.-

-Oo ¿eso fue un cumplido acaso?- pregunto Cedric.

-Vamos Cedric, hablo en serio. Realmente Sofia es una gran amiga, te ha hecho crecer como persona y como hechicero. Además me cae mejor el nuevo 'tu'.-

Sonrió Graylock mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de su amigo.

-Si Sofia es... Bueno... Una gran princesa.-

-Así es, y... debes mantenerla segura, he escuchado algunas cosas, no tan buenas. Espero que podamos hablar de eso en otra ocasión que no este ella. No necesitamos preocuparla por nada.-

-Bueno ahora vamos antes de que la princesa se termine todos los bocadillos.-

Caminaron a la cocina y se dispusieron a tener un momento de calidad entre amigos, antes de volver a Encantia.

En otro lugar una figura estaba en la oscuridad de un cuarto

-Hmm, ahora veremos. ¿Quien sera el primero, La princesa Amber o el príncipe James? ¿O ambos tal vez?- Dijo mientras flotaban las imágenes de ambos miembros de la realeza.

Continuara...

espero sus comentarios...

gracias "paperdoll13" por tu comentario y por leer la historia


	3. enemigo

Los enemigos, cuando no obtienen lo que quieren, buscan venganza.

Ten cuidado algo se aproxima, alguien sufrirá las consecuencias.

"-Cedric, lo siento él fue mas fuerte que yo-"

Cedric recibió una carta. Solo contenía una advertencia pero por la letra identifico de quien se trataba.

-Graylock!?-

-¿Que sucede con el señor Graylock?-

Por un momento hubo un silencio en la torre del hechicero.

Cedric tenia que tomar la decisión de decirle a Sofia lo que estaba pasando o no angustiarle, pero sabia que tenia que prevenirla.

-Sofia, Graylock estará bien, pero...-

Sofia miro atento a su mentor.

"Que es lo que había pasado, hace apenas unas semanas habían estado en Rudistan,"

Sintió un vacío en el estomago.

-¿Pero que señor Cedric?-

-Algo malo va a pasar, necesitamos prepararnos para esto.-

Sofia sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, por las palabras de Cedric.

-A que se refiere Señor Cedric? ¿Atacaran Encantia?-

-No lo creo Sofia, no atacaron Rudistan, sin embargo si a Graylock. Tendré que ir a visitarlo para indagar un poco mas-

-Lo acompañare-

Cedric sabia que Sofia no aceptaría un 'no' por respuesta, pero no podía arriesgarla; en el castillo hay mas vigilancia.

-No Sofia, debes quedarte es mas seguro, avisa a tus padres y hermanos yo no tardare.-

Sofia no quería quedarse, ella quería saber como esta Graylock, pero tuvo que aceptar.

Rudistan...

-Cedric,viejo amigo.-

Dijo Graylock recostado en la cama de su habitación.

-Graylock, ¿que fue lo que paso?-

-Grimtrix-Dijo entre dientes- Esta buscando formas de apoderarse del amuleto de Avalor y desatar todo el poder, para apoderarse de los reinos-

-¡Sofia!- pensó Cedric rápidamente - ¿que mas debo saber?-

-atacara a todos los que intenten detenerlo, yo me enteré hace un par de semanas, ideé una trampa para capturarlo pero me descubrió, no se como lo hizo. Pero ahora que sabe que están enterados no creo que se oculte mas.-

Cedric miro a Graylock, -Tendrá que enfrentarme a mi si quiere ponerle una mano en sima a la princesa Sofia.-

-Suerte , y si me necesitas, sabes donde encontrarme.-

Cedric regreso a Encantia, ya era de noche todo estaba en silencio, y había mucha vigilancia. Se dirigió a su torre para descansar. Todos estaban enterados del peligro, pero no podía hacer mas por el momento.

Entro a su taller; wormwood parecía ya estar dormido y el decidió hacer lo mismo, bajo las escaleras a su habitación para poder dormir.

"Ahora que saben de mi, sera mas fácil llevar a cabo mi plan"dijo Grimtrix mientras observaba una burbuja con la imagen de el amuleto de Avalor colgando de el cuello de la princesa Sofia.

Todos ya estaban dormidos, de pronto una nube de humo apareció en el cuarto de Amber.

"-Una tiara mas papi-" un sueño placentero.

Grimtrix apunto su varita hacia la joven rubia y pronuncio un hechizo.

Después apareció en la torre de Cedric, hojeó algunos libros buscando alguna información sobre el amuleto.

"Con cada acción, según sea buena o mala, tendrás un poder"

-Así es como funciona. Si la princesa quiere salvar a su hermana, tendrá que darme el amuleto.

Buscando en otros libros -¿Pero que tenemos aquí?, hmm...creo que esto sera interesante-

Algo mas había encontrado en uno de esos libros; sonrió maliciosamente.

Wormwood escucho un ruido pero cuando abrió los ojos no había nada, se acomodo y volvió a dormir.

Grimtrix abandono el castillo, para regresar a su guarida. No tenia ningún caso quedarse en los alrededores; solo era cuestión de tiempo para que su plan diera resultados.

Continuara...

Tercer capitulo, se que es corto pero ya tengo casi listo el próximo así que adelante.


	4. sueños y pesadillas

La noche era fría, la luna estaba en lo alto, con el cielo despejado se podía observar todo el firmamento. La guardia real estaba por todo el castillo.

Cedric estaba dormido en su cama con la sabana abrazando su cuerpo, mientras mantenía una respiración agitada algunos murmullos salían de su boca.

"-no...lo siento...espera...-"

Wormwood escucho estos quejidos desde su percha en el taller, trató de recuperar

el sueño pero al parecer era algo inútil, los quejidos de Cedric eran constantes, voló hasta la habitación de Cedric y se posó en la mesita de noche.

-Cedric... Despierta.- grito el cuervo en el oído del hechicero.

Cedric dio un grito mientras se enderezaba y caía de la cama.

-Oh wormy. Gracias viejo amigo, eso fue un sueño muy malo.- Dijo Cedric mientras se ponía de pie y regresaba a la realidad.

-Hmm. Cedric tal vez necesites algún hechizo para dormir- Dijo wormwood con una mirada puesta en su amigo

-No! Para nada... Solo es...pasajero, solo debo... alejar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza.

-Bien, si tu lo dices- gruño wormwood regresando a su percha en el taller, sacudió sus alas e intento volver a dormir.

Cedric se sentó en su cama, agachado, con sus manos en su rostro, no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que le atormentaba, la idea de que alguien lastimara a la única persona que ha llegado a considerar como una amiga.

-"Es raro como esa joven princesa se había convertido en mi amiga, mi mejor amiga, mi única amiga"- pensó

Se recostó en su cama, mirando un relicario de forma redonda color plata, que le había regalado Sofia en wassailia, dentro del cual había una pequeña pintura de ellos juntos con sus trajes de hechicero y aprendiz respectivamente, le dio vuelta y leyó la inscripción:

La Amistad Es La Mejor Magia.

Cedric suspiro y lo tomo con fuerza apretándolo con sus manos hacia su pecho.

Sabiendo que no podría volver a dormir, decidió levantarse.

Se vistió, y se dirigió a su taller, tenia que preparar todo en caso de el enemigo decidiera aparecer por el castillo.

En el cuarto de Sofia.

"Jaja Clover eres tan gracioso"

"Vamos Sofi es tu turno"

Un sueño tan placentero, Sofia estaba con sus amigos animales en su jardín secreto (ya no tan secreto)

El cielo era azul con unas cuantas nubes, Sofia estaba en el suelo recostada, mientras señalaba las nubes identificando formas en ellas.

"Y esa Clover... Parece un dragón bebé" dijo Sofia con una risita.

"Y esa una zanahoria" dijo Clover relamiéndose sus bigotes.

"Oh Clover, si tienes hambre, en la canasta hay comida."

Mientras Clover investigaba en la canasta, Sofia miro el cielo una vez mas, notando algo raro, una nube con la forma de su amuleto brillaba en un tono morado tenue.

"Oh, que..que es eso..."

Sofia se levanto intentando mirar mas de cerca.

Era raro, su amuleto no había aparecido así en un sueño antes.

Una brisa paso por su oído susurrando "Amber" apenas alcanzo a escucharlo.

Sofia despertó en su cama algo confundida, miro el amuleto que colgaba de su cuello, y alcanzo a ver el termino del resplandor.

-¿Hola?- pregunto al aire, pensando que tal vez habría una princesa; aun que no tenia ningún sentido, puesto que no estaba en peligro, y ellas solo acudían cuando algo iba mal.

-hmm, esto fue... extraño- se dijo a si misma mientras bostezaba; volvió a acomodarse en la cama abrazando las sabanas, quedando profundamente dormida.

Gracias por los que han seguido la historia hasta aquí.

Si te gusto este capitulo deja tu comentario, para saber que piensas sobre esta historia.

No tardare en publicar el siguiente capitulo.


	5. desesperado

La mañana algo fresca, el viento soplaba, una brisa de otoño remolineando los arboles, llevándose con sigo las pocas hojas que les quedaba.El castillo estaba custodiado, las amenazas no era algo que se tomaran a la ligera, no había a donde ir sin ver por lo menos tres guardias.

Sofia despertó mas temprano de lo común, seguía intrigada por todo lo que estaba pasando, Graylock, el enemigo, su sueño y la reacción de su amuleto, así que se dirigió a la torre de su amigo para que le aconsejara.

Llego a la torre de Cedric y toco la puerta.

~toc-toc~

Al no tener respuesta entro despacio, miro a todos lados, y lo que encontró, fue a su amigo dormido sobre su escritorio y debajo de el un libro que al parecer estaba leyendo.

-¿señor Cedric?

-tubo una noche pesada- dijo wormwood, mientras se posaba en el hombro de Sofia.

-si, imagino que debe estar bajo presión por las noticias,¿cierto?- Pregunto Sofia al cuervo.

Él asintió.

Sofia movió un poco a Cedric para despertarlo. Cuando Cedric reaccionó miro a Sofia y salto de su asiento.

-¿Sofia que haces...cuando entraste?-

-Señor Cedric, toque la puerta pero no contesto, así que entre y lo ví dormido-

Cedric se limpio los ojos.

-¿Que necesitas Sofia-

-Es mi amuleto- dijo Sofia, sosteniéndolo en sus manos mientras colgaba de su cuello.

-¿que pasa con el?-

-anoche, mientras dormía, bueno mi sueño era lindo, pero apareció mi amuleto como una nube y cuando desperté estaba brillando.

Y además...antes de despertar de el sueño...bueno...escuche un susurro, que decía el nombre de 'Amber'-

Cedric miro desconcertado a la chica

-si fue extraño, comúnmente cuando brilla mi amuleto...pues usted sabe...es por que estoy en problemas y una princesa aparece para aconcejarme.-

Cedric ya conocía algunos de los poderes y dones que otorgaba el amuleto.

De pronto entro Baileywick a toda prisa.

-Princesa, Cedric deben venir de inmediato- el mayordomo se sostenía del marco de la puerta intentando recuperar el aliento.

-¿Que pasa Baileywick?- preguntó Sofia.

Si bien es sabido que el mayordomo no le agradaba para nada Cedric y que además no era de los que irrumpían en los aposentos de las personas, debía ser algo de suma importancia para que además llegara corriendo a ese lugar.

-Es la princesa Amber, ella...esta...bueno...dormida... Pero no despierta.

Sofia y Cedric se miraron. Y salieron corriendo hacia la habitación de la primera princesa.

Al llegar a la habitación, estaba el Rey hincado en el suelo a un lado de la cama sosteniendo la mano de su hija; La Reina estaba parada detrás con sus manos en los hombros de su esposo.

El príncipe James caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación.

Cedric y Sofia entraron a toda prisa al dormitorio de Amber.

El Rey se levanto y camino hacia Cedric, puso sus manos sobre los hombros del hechicero y lo miro fijamente a los ojos.

-Cedric, tienes que ayudarla, por favor... T..te lo imploro, dime q..que esto tiene cura...q..que puedes ayudarla. -

El Rey casi llorando suplicaba al hechicero, el cual estaba pasmado, con la boca abierta, tratando de decir algo.

-Te daré todo lo que me pidas, por favor, so..solo salvala- dijo perdiendo las fuerzas y tumbándose a los pies del hechicero -no podría perderla, no quiero perderla, no de nuevo.- refiriéndose a la madre verdadera de los gemelos; Amber era la viva imagen que su madre.

Todos se sorprendieron de la reacción del Rey, nunca lo habían visto tan mal. Y jamas postrarse ante alguien más.

Cedric por su parte no sabia que hacer, que decir, tenia al Rey a sus pies, ofreciéndole todo lo que el quisiera a cambio de salvarle la vida a la princesa.

El ya no buscaba el amuleto de Avalor, también había dejado sus intenciones de apoderarse del reino, pero...podría ser esta una oportunidad de hacerse de el, sin lastimar a nadie,

¡¡¡el rey le entregaría el reino por voluntad propia!!!.

Quien podría negarse...

Quedaría él como héroe por salvar a la princesa.

¿Estaría el rey dispuesto a esta petición sobre su hija?...

Muy bien, otro capitulo mas.

Gracias por leer.

El próximo capitulo ya viene.


	6. decisiones

Cedric aun miraba a rey en el suelo frente a él, titubeó por un momento, pero se agachó y lo moro fijamente.

-Majestad- dijo con voz firme -yo haré toso lo que este en mis manos para salvarle la vida a la princesa Amber.-

Miranda y James ayudaron a Roland a ponerse de pie, y lo llevaron a otro lugar para dejar trabaja al hechicero.

-Sofia- dijo Cedric -Necesito que regreses al taller, y busques un libro de pociones y hechizos de la estantería arriba de mi escritorio.

Sofia no tardó en salir de la habitación para traer lo necesario.

Cedric miró a la princesa postrada en su cama, cara de ángel, pero con un carácter que irritaba a cualquiera; notó una especie de polvo grisáceo en la frente de la chica; de pronto una nube de humo azul se extendió en la habitación.

-Cedric- se escuchó una voz que hizo al hechicero estremecerse, él volteo rápidamente.

-Tu me obligaste a esto, tu y esa...estúpida princesa Sofia, debiste tomar el reino aquel día, pero no!- grito –tenias que caer en las garras de esa niña y en la creencia estúpida de que hay bondad en todos.- río con esto último.

-Calla- grito Cedric apuntando su varita al otro hechicero. -¿que fue lo que le hiciste a la princesa Amber?-

-Ooh, ¿esta niña?... bueno ella esta... bien... creo...solo esta dormida, pero para que puedas despertarla Sofia tendrá que entregarme su amuleto, y su padre el reino.-

Sofia llego corriendo a la torre de Cedric, abrió la puerta de golpe, asustando a Wormwood; se dirigió a la estantería sobre el escritorio, estiro la mano para alcanzar los libros, leyó el lomo de ellos, encontrando así el libro de las pociones, lo jalo hacia ella, pero resbaló de sus manos y cayó al suelo doblando algunas hojas y otras mas salieron volando.

Se agacho a levantarlas, Wormwood la miro en medio del desastre, ella parecía no estar allí en un momento.

Sofia sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, una lágrima corrió por su mejilla, tomo con una mano una hoja y la apretó fuerte, y con su mano libre seco sus lágrimas y después tomo el libro, para salir corriendo de nuevo.

Wormwood voló tras de ella intrigado por la reacción de la chica, en un momento estaba bien y al otro parecía un mar de lagrimas.

Sofia llego ala habitación de Amber, entro y vio a Cedric con Geimtrix a un lado de la cama, arrojo el libro a los pies de Cedric, quien salto para evitar ser golpeado.

-¿Que te sucede?- grito Cedric a Sofia en un tono molesto pero preocupado.

-Así que este era tu plan- dijo con voz fuerte mientras desarrugaba la hoja que tenia en sus manos.

Cedric miro anonadado la hoja, era la carta que le había escrito a Sofia hace algunos años, ni siquiera recordaba donde la había dejado.

-quieres explicarme esto, estas con Grimtrix?

-Si- se adelanto a contestar Grimtrix- oh Cedric, tarde o temprano se tenia que enterar- dijo en tono de burla.

Cedric miro confundido a Grimtrix y después a Sofia. –No! No Sofia, espera-

-ahora Sofia, si quieres que tu hermana regrese con nosotros tendrás que darme tu amuleto.

Sofia tomo su amuleto con ambas manos, retrocediendo un paso y mirando a Amber y de nuevo a su amuleto.

Muchos otros habían intentado robarle antes, y siempre tenía la ayuda de Cedric para que esto no sucediera. Pero esta vez ella se sentía sola, y con su hermana hechizada, era aún peor. El que creía que era su amigo la había traicionado, todo su mundo se derrumbaba en pedazos, ahora en quien confiaría, y si la gente entonces no cambia, en que puede creer.

Las palabras escritas giraban en su cabeza, tanta maldad de una persona, la peor de las traiciones...

"Así que aquí estamos de nuevo, no se por donde empezar.

Ahora que me he apoderado del reino, espero que comprendas que lo único por lo que estuve

a tu lado todos estos años, no era mas que parte de mi plan para robarte el amuleto,

Ahora que tienes esta carta, espero que no creas que es solo un desliz, solo quiero

Que comprendas que si, si soy una persona que no deja de lado sus ambiciones por una simple chiquilla tonta y que" (garabatos después de esta parte)

Era una decisión difícil, aunque con todo lo que estaba pasando su mente estaba abrumada y frágil.

Arranco su amuleto de su cuello, tanta fue la fuerza que no se dio cuenta que la cadena le causo un corte en la piel; lo arrojo a las manos de Cedric, e inmediatamente corrió a la cama de su hermana.

Grimtrix apunto su varita a la chica rubia, la cual despertó.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo Amber tallando sus ojos, mientras t5rataba de enderezarse.

Sofia la jalo sacándola de la cama, y después de la habitación. La puerta se cerró detrás de ellas, dejando a los dos hechiceros solos.

-Dame el amuleto Cedric- dijo Grimtrix extendiendo la mano y con la otra empuñando su varita para atacar.

Cedric tomó con firmeza el amuleto –No!- grito mientras abrochaba el amuleto a su propio cuello. –si lo quieres tendrás que matarme para quitármelo, solo así lo tendrás.-

Grimtrix rio fuertemente –Vamos Cedric sabes que no eres amenaza para mí-

-bueno entonces, ven, aquí estoy-

En ese momento el amuleto comenzó a brillar, un resplandor purpura envolvió al hechicero, los ojos cafés de Cedric se iluminaron, su varita familiar lanzo un poderoso brillo segando momentáneamente a ambos, el sabía lo que estaba pasando, el amuleto sabía que no había hecho nada malo así que no lo estaba hechizando, al contrario, estaba dispuesto a ayudar al hechicero contra lo que fuera.

continuara...

gracias por leer este capitulo, me tomo un poco de tiempo actualizar, pero aquí lo tienes.


	7. Ayuda

nota del escritor: este capitulo sucede durante el anterior, pero es desde el punto de Sofia.

Sofia y Amber salieron corriendo de la habitación; detrás de ellas Wormwood volaba desconcertado. Llegaron a la sala del trono, donde estaban sus padres, James y Baileywick.

-Amber- grito Roland al ver a su hija entrar al salón. –pe..pero que sucedió, y Cedric, donde esta, tengo que agradecerle por...-

-Él nos engañó- dijo Sofia con lágrimas en los ojos. –él y Grimtrix, están juntos, y de nuevo quieren hacerse del reino...-

-que estás diciendo Sofia?- pregunto miranda acercándose a su hija que estaba sentada en el suelos con las manos en el rostro tratando de impedir que mas lagrimas salieran, ella no quería llorar , él la había traicionado, y no era su amigo, quería simplemente borrar todo de su mente, abrir los ojos y esperar que todo fuera una pesadilla.

Wormwood se acerco

-Sofia,- dijo vacilando un poco, tenía miedo realmente a la reacción de la princesa hacia él, era cierto que no se llevaban bien casi siempre, pero esta vez él estaba totalmente confundido con la situación.

-wormwood¡?que haces aquí, deberías estar con Cedric, ya que se han cumplido sus deseos. - dijo Sofia con voz irritada.

-Por extraño que parezca..., pero no creo que Cedric esté detrás de esto...es decir... si lo acepto, hace tiempo el estaba detrás de tu amuleto, e intento hacerse del reino, pero después de lo que paso con la orden de la varita...bueno...si tenía un plan para esto, yo no estaba enterado.

Dicho esto, Sofia lo tomo en sus manos, lo miro fijamente, los demás se quedaron callados por un instante, pensando lo que el cuervo acababa de declarar.

-Entonces, lo que estás diciendo es que... están controlando a Cedric o algo así?- preguntó Roland al cuervo.

-podría ser posible. - asintió el cuervo.

Sofia respiro profundo, la energía se restableció en ella.

-debo ayudarlo- dijo mientras se ponía de pie colocando al cuervo en el suelo.

-es peligroso Sofia- la detuvo miranda tomando su muñeca.

-no puedo dejarlo solo, él es mi...mi mejor amigo, y debo estar con él, además no estaré sola, cierto wormwood- volteo a ver al cuervo quien asintió.

Ella soltó el agarre de su madre, salió corriendo hacia la torre de Cedric, detrás de ella el pequeño cuervo volaba lo más rápido que podía.

Al llegar abrió la puerta de golpe; tomo su varita, que anteriormente había dejado en el escritorio con las prisas.

Apunto hacia en frente con su varita, abriendo un portal, miro a wormwood –vienes? - entro al portal y detrás de ella voló wormwood.

Aparecieron en medio de unas escaleras, detrás de ellos el portal desapareció; en un pasillo un poco oscuro, con unas cuantas velas alrededor que iluminaban el camino.

Se acercaron a una puerta hacia debajo de las escaleras, Sofia toco la puerta.

-Toc-toc-

Se abrió lentamente la puerta, dejando ver el interior de la habitación, estantes grandes con libros, unas cuantas velas iluminaban el lugar; un hombre de espaldas parado frente al escritorio su cabello castaño un poco alborotado, volteo rápidamente a ver a sus visiantes.

-ooh, princesa Sofia, y Wormwood, que...- miro por encima de la joven –supongo que kendric no tarda en entrar por esa puerta no?- dijo mientras mantenía su vista en la puerta.

-hola señor Graylock,- dijo Sofia. –es por eso que hemos venido, necesitamos de su ayuda.-

Apunto su varita nuevamente frente a ella creando otro portal.

-el señor Cedric está en problemas, -

-que?, que sucede? - pregunto mirando a la princesa fijamente.

-creemos que grimtrix está controlándolo, y además...- dijo mientras se llevaba las manos a su pecho donde antes se encontraba su joya. –tienen mi amuleto.-

-oh no! Eso no es bueno. -

todos entraron en el portal apareciendo de nuevo en la torre de Cedric. Caminaron hacia donde estaban Cedric y Grimtrix, mientras Sofia ponía al corriente a Graylock sobre lo que había pasado. Cuando llegaron, un resplandor que salió de la habitación de Amber ilumino todo cegándolos por un momento.

Continuara...


	8. Tragedia

La familia real se encontraba aun en el gran salón; los guardias del castillo se reunieron con ellos para protegerlos de cualquier peligro.

Todo alrededor fue iluminado por una luz purpura.

-que esta pasando- dijo James llevando su brazo a la cara para proteger sus ojos.

En seguida la luz desapareció.

-todo estará bien- dijo Roland mientras abrazaba a Amber y a Miranda.

-debemos buscar a Sofia, ella podría estar en peligro- dijo miranda volteando a ver a su esposo.

Rápidamente el rey ordeno a sus guardias llevar al resto de su familia fuera del castillo a algún lugar seguro.

-yo la buscare- dijo mientras se ponía en camino.

-no Rollie-grito Miranda mientras era sacada del salón

-papá es peligroso- ambos gemelos intervinieron, pero sin lograr detener al Rey.

El Rey dirigió una mirada a su familia, para intentar tranquilizarlos, mientras eran sacados del salón.

Graylock y Sofia se detuvieron frente a la puerta, al escuchar cosas rompiéndose, y gritos dentro.

El hechicero apunto su varita a la puerta haciendo que esta se abriera de golpe.

La escena era sorprendente, Cedric y Grimtrix, estaban en medio de una batalla, lanzando y esquivando hechizos; mientras algunos golpeaban en las paredes y adornos de la habitación, los que iban dirigidos a Cedric golpeaban una especie de campo de fuerza que, hacia desviar, y golpear a otro lugar.

Graylock y Sofia no se explicaban que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

Se quedaron en la puerta, Graylock puso una mano en el hombro de la princesa mientras Wormwood se posaba en el otro.

-Vasta!!!- grito Grimtrix arrojando un hechizo hacia el techo de la habitación, haciendo retumbar las paredes, Cedric volteo a ver a sus amigos parados en la entrada, mientras Grimtrix hacia lo mismo.

-Vaya, vaya!, quien está aquí.! - dijo Grimtrix, mientras apuntaba su varita hacia Graylock y Sofia -no fue suficiente con lo que te hice Graylock, maldito traicionero- escupió -que piensan hacer ustedes, una princesa tonta, un hechicero débil, y ja- rio con desdén -un inútil pájaro. -

Graylock miro directamente a Grimtrix mientras ponía a Sofia detrás de él y wormwood volaba a el hombro de Cedric.

-Cedric, estas bien? - pregunto Graylock sin apartar la vista de Grimtrix, quien aún apunta su varita a ellos.

-sí, estoy bien, este aquí nos tendió una trampa... Sofia- dijo esperando tener oportunidad de explicar; después de el arrebato de hace un momento él no había podido decir nada. -yo no estoy con él lo juro-

Sofia miro por encima del hombro de el hechicero de pelo castaño, para encontrarse con los ojos de Cedric. Una mirada lo dijo todo, esa mirada que no podía mentir, asintió con la cabeza al hechicero, quien sonrió.

-agh, basta de miraditas tiernas y amiguitos ¡Me dan asco!!!- dijo Grimtrix con fastidio, lanzó un hechizo desarmando a Graylock, la varita voló y callo en sus manos, con un hechizo más Graylock cayó al suelo retorciéndose del dolor.

miró a Sofia. -no debiste volver niña- lanzo otro hechizo; Sofia cerró los ojos esperando lo peor.

-Sofia!!!- grito Cedric mientras corría hacia la princesa.

Sofia abrió los ojos; a sus pies en el suelo estaba Cedric, quien había recibido el hechizo por ella.

-no!!, Señor Cedric! -

La respiración del Hechicero comenzó a disminuir y su piel palideció en un momento, Sofia se arrodillo y sostuvo su cabeza en su regazo.

Cedric miro a los ojos a Sofia, mientras con una mano acariciaba la mejilla de la princesa.

-No dejaría que nada te pasara- dijo mientras sonreía, su mano cayó a un costado, los ojos del hechicero se cerraron.

Wormwood voló hacia Grimtrix quien estaba distraído, aleteo fuerte frente al rostro del hechicero, -¡vasta estúpida ave!!- manoteo al cuervo para quitárselo de encima; logrando su objetivo, Wormwood tomo las varitas y se las entregó a Sofia.

Sofia apunto la varita de Cedric hacia Grimtrix, llena de ira, lanzo un hechizo haciendo que el hechicero malvado se desmayara y callera al suelo.

El rey y los guardias entraron a la habitación, todo era caos vidrios rotos, plumas de los almohadones por todos lados, Graylock inconsciente y Sofia sosteniendo a Cedric.

-Sofia, estas bien? - pregunto Roland a la joven princesa que aun sostenía al hechicero en sus manos.

-si papá, e...él se sacrificó para salvarme...- dijo mientras rompía en llanto.

El cuerpo frio de Cedric se deslizo hacia el suelo, mientras Roland levantaba a Sofia para consolarla.

-como lo siento Sofia- dijo mientras la abrazaba.

Wormwood se acomodó en suelo a lado de su amigo, poso un ala sobre él formando un abrazo.

En un instante Graylock comenzó a enderezarse, mirando a su alrededor, vio a Cedric tendido en el suelo.

-que...? oh no Cedric!!-dijo arrastrándose hacia su amigo.

-Señor Graylock, cuanto lo siento - dijo Sofia, soltando a su padre para ir con Graylock.

Ambos se abrazaron, Cedric era un gran amigo de ambos, y no podían creer lo que estaba pasando.

Mientras, los guardias llevaron a Grimtrix a una celda de alta seguridad, donde lo mantendrían cautivo, hasta que llegara el consejo de magia para que recibiera su castigo.

Continuara...


	9. Eres Magia

Cientos de estrellas brillaban en el cielo, mientras se reflejaban en un manto de agua, oscurecido por la noche.

Cedric estaba sentado sobre el césped que se extendía hasta donde le permitía llegar la vista.

Suspiro.

-no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que me senté a admirar el cielo-volteo al ver que nadie contesto. -oh es cierto- se llevó las manos a los brazos intentando coger un poco de calor.

Se recostó para poder observar ampliamente lo que el cielo le estaba regalando.

Suspiro

\- ¿Qué se supone que hago aquí?- dijo tranquilamente, al parecer no tenía recuerdo alguno de lo sucedido anteriormente, su cuerpo se sentía libre de peso alguno, levanto su varita frente a sus ojos, observando aquel instrumento que lo había acompañado tanto tiempo. La varita familiar, aquella que una vez le había sido negada por su padre al creerle - "incompetente"-. Y había logrado conseguir gracias a Sofia. Sofia-...-Sofia-... - ¡Sofia!- dijo mientras se enderezaba de golpe, miro de nuevo a todos lados, que se supone que debía hacer ahora.

-no puedo quedarme aquí, ella...me necesita...-

Se levantó del césped camino unos cuantos pasos hacia el gran lago, intento ver su reflejo, el cual no estaba allí, algo extraño considerando que las estrellas se miraban claramente.

Sumergió su mano en el agua cálida, pero esta no hizo movimiento alguno, en cambio, su mano desapareció al contacto con ella, retrajo su mano, un escalofrió recorrió por su espalda.

-que dem...! hongos de Merlín!- retrocedió, dio la vuelta y acelero el paso tratando de alejarse, pero parecía inútil, cada paso que el daba el lago parecía seguirlo, al fin de unos minutos se detuvo.

Cayó de rodillas, -Debo salir de aquí-

El amuleto de Avalor que aun colgaba de su cuello comenzó a brillar, lo sostuvo entre sus dedos, de pronto una figura apareció frente a él.

Se enderezo solo para mirar a cierto hechicero de barba larga y cabello blanco, con túnica azul.

-Cedric- dijo con delicadeza. -ven ponte de pie-

Cedric obedeció al instante, -Me...Me...Merlín, ¿qué haces aquí? -

-Bueno Cedric, pues el amuleto de Avalor, fue el que me trajo aquí. - dijo mientras caminaba hacia el lago. Hizo un movimiento con su mano para que Cedric lo siguiera. -Sabes el amuleto ayuda a su portador cuando está en problemas, llamando a alguien para que le ayude a resolver algún "dilema"- dijo deteniéndose frente al lago.

-Ciertamente, pero yo no soy una princesa. - dijo Cedric

Merlín se quitó su sombrero y golpeo la cabeza de Cedric con el -dije PORTADOR, no tienes que ser una princesa para recibir sus dones. - se colocó de nuevo el sombrero.

-bien. Bien. ya entendí- dijo mientras sobaba su cabeza, y acomodaba su flequillo. -pero...dime ¿qué hago aquí? -

-bueno es algo extraño, considerando tu edad. -

\- ¿mi edad? - dijo mientras se volvía al hechicero mayor, quien no despego su vista del horizonte. -a que te refieres-

-mira Cedric, hay magia dentro de ti. Dentro de todos y cada uno de los hechiceros existe un lugar como ese, aunque es diferente para cada uno. Esto que vez frente a nosotros. - señalo el lago - es, nada más que la pureza de tu ser, tu magia, el reflejo de tu existencia; vez que pacifico es este lugar, esto es realmente lo que eres, tu plenitud ha sido alcanzada al fin. Todo lo que eres, todo lo que tienes, se ve reflejado aquí. -

-pero no entiendo ¿por qué no puedo ver mi reflejo en el agua? - dijo mientras se acercaba de nuevo a la orilla del lago asomando su rostro para no encontrar nada.

-porque, veras, el lago en calma significa que estas más allá de la vida o la muerte; en este momento estas aquí, cuando en verdad no deberías. Pero como te dije son pocos los hechiceros que logran llegar a este punto de su existencia. ¿Dime algo Cedric? ¿Qué es lo que más quieres en el mundo?-

Cedric miro por un instante el horizonte -mmm... reconocimiento, poder, grandeza...-

-¿seguro?- pregunto Merlín. - mira de nuevo al lago, que ves ahí-

Cedric miro de nuevo el agua en calma, se encontró con su reflejo; un ser, al parecer cansado, joyas en su cuerpo, vestía un traje blanco, digno de un monarca, en su cabeza descansaba una corona grande de oro sólido, con incrustaciones de diamantes. De tras de él apareció de la nada, una joven cabello café rojizo, ojos grandes y azules, si mirada se fijo en ella, era ella, Sofia, de pronto su reflejo cambio de forma, un ser alegre vestido con su túnica habitual mientras rodeaba con su brazo a la joven a su lado y ella le abrazaba fuerte mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos. -Señor Cedric-

-¿Aun crees que es poder lo que en verdad quieres?

Cedric negó con la cabeza, no quería dejar ver esa imagen.

-pero, aunque fuera así, no es posible-

\- ¿porque no habría de serlo?, ¿acaso lo has confirmado?

-no, pero ella...y yo... no soy de la realeza, y que decir de la edad, soy una década y media mayor que...?

-vamos Cedric, no eres tan viejo, y ella... bueno, solo mírala, se ve muy feliz, ¿no es cierto?-

-sí, pero esto es reflejo de lo que yo quiero, no quiere decir que sea verdad- dijo mientras apartaba su vista del agua, y la imagen se desvanecía.

-toca el agua, -

-no puedo, mi mano desaparece al contacto-

-tienes que creer-

Cedric se agacho y con un dedo el agua comenzó a hacerse en círculos que iban de pequeños a grandes.

Una imagen diferente apareció.

Él estaba en una cama entre sábanas blancas, a su lado en una silla sentada con la mitad del cuerpo recostado sobre la cama estaba Sofia, quien sostenía su mano..

Escucho a sus padres conversar -ya han pasado tres días-dijo su madre, -no te preocupes, el volvera- dijo su padre mientras envolvía a su esposa en un abrazo de consuelo. -princesa, será mejor que vaya a descansar- dijo Baileywick. -No me separaré de él- dijo Sofia sin voltear a ver al mayordomo.

La imagen comenzó a desaparecer lentamente.

-Ahora Cedric. Es tu decisión, puedes volver, y resolverlo, o puedes quedarte aquí, contemplando el infinito, mientras te desvaneces poco a poco y te unes a la magia.-


	10. Reparaciones

En una habitación, iluminada por los rayos del sol, las cortinas blancas se tendían en las ventanas alrededor, permitiendo un sentimiento de tranquilidad; se escuchaban los susurros de las enfermeras que iban y venían.

En el centro de la habitación, una cama era el lugar de descanso de Cedric quien parecía dormido, cubierto por sábanas blancas; su vestimenta era más ligera, solo una camisa y pantaloncillos holgados, gracias a su madre, no tenían que preocuparse de la limpieza del hechicero, ya que, con todo el amor por su hijo, ella se había encargado de asearlo y mantenerlo presentable.

A su lado en una silla Sofia sostenía la mano de Cedric, había pasado los últimos tres días en ese lugar.

A los pies de la cama, estaban Winifred y Goodwin; wormwood, se había posado en el respaldo de la cama, a pesar de la sugerencia del médico de que no debería de haber animales en ese lugar; Sofia había insistido en que él no haría daño, que, al contrario, al ser amigo de Cedric, le haría bien tenerle ahí.

-qué pasa con nuestro hijo Goodwin?

-el está... en otro plano existencial, donde los hechiceros más experimentados van cuando, su plenitud ha sido alcanzada, pero... el podría regresar, con tan solo desearlo, o podría quedarse ahí, para siempre.

-¿Entonces, tiene que decidir, el mismo volver? - pregunto Winifred a su esposo, en tono bajo.

-si querida, así es.

-ya han pasado tres días- dijo Winifred

-no te preocupes encontraremos la manera de que vuelva- le respondió Goodwin mientras envolvía a su esposa en un abrazo de consuelo.

-princesa, será mejor que vaya a descansar- dijo Baileywick.

-No me separaré de él- dijo Sofia sin voltear a ver al mayordomo.

-querida, necesitas descansar, puedes ir y asearte, nosotros nos quedaremos aquí, y después puedes volver, no queremos que te enfermes. - dijo Winifred acariciando la cabeza de la princesa.

-pero... está bien, pero regresare en seguida. -

Winifred asintió tomando su lugar en aquella silla donde estaba la princesa.

Sofia salió de la habitación que habían designado para la atención medica del hechicero real de Encantia, mirando el Amuleto de Avalor, que de nuevo colgaba de su cuello, lo había recuperado después de todo, mientras se dirigía a su habitación, los pasillos de aquel castillo eran interminables, paso a paso, ella veía las imágenes en su cabeza; una y otra vez recordaba el cuerpo frio de Cedric en sus brazos, las últimas palabras que le había dicho:

"No dejaría que nada te pasara"

En verdad él se había sacrificado por ella, y como era posible que ella dudara de él, solo por esa carta.

-La carta- reacciono entre sus pensamientos. Dio un giro y volvió a la habitación de Amber.

Al llegar, entro lentamente, miro todo a su alrededor, la habitación aún estaba en completo desorden; habían trasladado a la princesa rubia a el cuarto de Sofia mientras el concejo de magia recolectaba su evidencia de los hechos; una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla, piso cuidadosamente entre los vidrios, miro en el suelo un pedazo de papel, estaba un poco quemado por el enfrentamiento que se había dado anteriormente en ese lugar.

Tomo el papel con cuidado, su vista paso por las letras, pero ahora rehusándose a creer lo que estaba escrito.

Salió de la habitación, y mientras se dirigía de nuevo a su habitación, sumergida en sus pensamientos, chocó de frente con Graylock.

-señor Graylock, lo siento, no lo vi. - dijo sonriendo al hechicero.

-oh Princesa Sofia, no discúlpeme a mi estaba distraído. - dijo mientras hacia una reverencia.

Ella sonrió, -vamos señor Graylock, lo conozco de hace tiempo, solo dime Sofia, no necesitas tanta diplomacia.

El hechicero asintió -de acuerdo prin... Sofia. Y... ¿cómo estás?

-mmm... pues no muy bien, he pasado estos días a lado del Señor Cedric, quiero estar ahí para cuando despierte, pero me han mandado a descansar. -

-bueno pues eso está bien, necesitas dormir un poco, esa silla es un poco incómoda para una princesa. -

-si lo sé- dijo mientras soba su espalda con una mano.

-y que tienes ahí. - dijo señalando la hoja de papel.

-oh esto, bueno... esto es... era...- extendió la hoja al hechicero quien la tomo.

-está muy dañado, si quieres puedo repararlo- dijo mientras sacaba su varita de su túnica.

-Mmm... la verdad no sé si querría volver a leer eso. -

-como veas, pero no me refería solo a lo quemado, hay algo de magia en este papel. -

Sofia miro al hechicero con los ojos más abiertos –estas diciendo que está manipulada.? -

-sí así parece. -

-bien siendo así, por favor. -

El hechicero llevo su varita sobre el papel, pronuncio el hechizo de restauración, el papel comenzó a extenderse, las quemaduras se borraron, y las palabras tomaron otra dirección.

-bien aquí esta, querrás leerlo ahora. - dijo extendiendo el papel a la joven princesa.

-gracias- Sofia tomó el papel

-bien si me necesitas estaré visitando a Cedric. ¡Oh valla!... cuando despierte por favor no le digas que pronuncie correctamente su nombre. - dijo tratando de hacer reír a la princesa.

Sofia solo sonrió y asintió, siguió su camino a su habitación.

Al llegar Amber estaba cepillando su cabello sentada frente al tocador.

-oh Sofia, que bien que estas aquí- dijo mientras dejaba el cepillo y se volvía hacia su hermana, - ¿cómo estas, y ... como esta... Cedric?

-igual, aún no Sabemos cómo despertarlo, nada de lo que hemos intentado funciona, - dijo mientras se sentaba en el alféizar. –su familia ha intentado de todo, pociones, hechizos, medicamento, todo, y nada da resultado, estoy muy triste- una lagrima bajo por su mejilla.

-cuanto lo siento Sofi, pero ten paciencia, veras que encontraran la manera de que despierte.

-y si no?, ¿qué voy a hacer sin él?, yo...yo... lo extraño, - Amber abrazo fuerte a Sofia,

-ya, ya, Sofia, desahógate, aquí estoy, - dijo mientras acariciaba el cabello castaño de su hermana.

Unos minutos después Sofia logro componerse.

-gracias Amber. -

ella asintió, bueno iré a la cocina por unos bocadillos, necesitas comer algo.

Amber salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella. Sofia se quedó sentada mirando por la ventana, desde ese lugar se podía ver la torre de el Hechicero, vacía, sintió un vacío en su estómago, volvió su mirada al papel que aún tenía en sus manos. Realmente estaba dudosa si debía leerla, tenía miedo de las palabras escritas, se acomodó y llevo el papel frente a ella:

"Princesa Sofia.

En verdad no sé cómo iniciar; tantas cosas me atormentan esta noche. Cuando te veo entrar, lo único que pienso es, como pude hacerle daño a esa única persona que siempre ha creído en mí, a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, y que con mis errores me has perdonado.

Si algún día llego a darte o encuentras esta carta, espero que no me rechaces; Sí, lo acepto, los primeros años que te conocí, estuve tras tu amuleto, pero con forme paso el tiempo, y te conocí, no pude evitar que entraras en mi corazón; me has ayudado tanto, y ahora estoy en deuda contigo, mi querida princesa, siempre estaré a tu lado, en todo lo que necesites.

Tu amigo, Cedric el Sensacional."

Una lagrima corrió por su mejilla, si bien era cierto que había intentado robar su amuleto, se había arrepentido, y después del enfrentamiento contra la orden de la varita, había cambiado mucho, y para bien.

Sofia suspiro, y puso la carta a un lado, de pronto sintió como algo se encendía en ella, ya no estaba cansada, se sentía renovada. De la nada su amuleto comenzó a brillar.

-¡Sofia!- ...


	11. De princesas

_aqui esta el resto de la historia. no se si funciono como esperaba, al parecer, casi nadie escribe o lee en este medio en español, he encontrado muy buenas historias de Cedfia en ingles. pero como no es mi idioma, las traduce el navegador, espero un dia traducir mis historias a l ingles. (algun dia)_

Sofia suspiro, y puso la carta a un lado, de pronto sintió como algo se encendía en ella, ya no estaba cansada, se sentía renovada. De la nada su amuleto comenzó a brillar.

-¡Sofia!-

Sofia volteo al escuchar su nombre, una joven rubia, con un hermoso vestido en color rosa, y otra con el pelo rojizo atado a dos trenzas, con un vestido turquesa y negro estaban paradas frente a ella.

-princesa... Anna, princesa Aurora?, ¿Qué hacen aquí? – dijo sorprendida

-bueno, pues vinimos a ayudarte Sofia- dijo Anna

-¿ayudarme?.-

-si Sofia, se ve que estás pasando por un mal momento, ¿quieres contarnos? – dijo Aurora mientras se sentaba frente a ella en el alféizar.

-Han pasado muchas cosas, no sé por dónde empezar. – dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza.

-bien, pues el inicio es un buen lugar- dijo Anna sonriendo mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Sofia, y la empujaba un poco para sentarse a su lado.

-es que... un malvado hechicero, vino aquí, e intento tomar nuestro reino, y lastimar a nuestra familia. - dijo mientras hacia un movimiento con la mano, la información sonaba muy familiar, al parecer ya lo había repetido muchas veces.

\- Eso es muy feo, y ¿por eso estas triste.? pregunto Anna.

-no, la verdad es que...- se detuvo un momento –mi amigo, el Señor Cedric, me salvo la vida; el hechicero llamado Grimtrix, iba a lanzarme un hechizo, y él lo recibió por mí. Pero ahora esta... pues no ha podido despertar, ya han pasado tres días, y nada de lo que intentamos funciona. -

-Sabes Sofia, yo misma he estado en ese lugar. Cuando era bebé, una malvada hada, me puso una maldición. Y al cumplir los 16 años, me piqué el dedo con una rueca, y caí en un sueño profundo. Pero con un beso de amor verdadero...- comenzó Aurora.

-estas diciendo que...- Se sorprendió Sofia.

-Sofia, no me mal entiendas, lo que estoy diciendo es que el amor, que sentimos por una persona, es lo más puro y fuerte que hay en este mundo. – Dijo Aurora, aclarando su punto.

-mira otro ejemplo, yo me sacrifique por mi hermana; ella iba a ser atacada por este tipo, que fingió amarme, solo para llegar a ser rey. Anteriormente Elsa, me había disparado, sin quererlo, con su magia, y comenzó por congelar mi corazón, me dijeron que esto se detendría con un acto de amor de verdad, al igual que tú, inmediatamente pensé "un beso de amor", pero resulta que el amor que sentía por mi hermana, y al sacrificarme por ella, descongelo mi corazón por completo. - Dijo Anna mientras veía fijamente a la princesa Encantiana.

-oh ya veo- dijo Sofia.

-después, mi hermana, también entendió que, para controlar sus poderes, debía de dejar de sentir MIEDO, ACEPTAR sus poderes, y que el AMOR era lo que en verdad importaba, y solo así termino todo. - concluyo Anna

Sofia miro sus manos. Cedric se había sacrificado por ella ¿por qué? Pensó.

-él y yo...somos... amigos muy cercanos; hace años que lo conozco, y hemos pasado muchas aventuras juntos- sonrió al recordar esos momentos.

-si por lo que nos cuentas y... lo que sabemos, él te aprecia mucho, ¿no es cierto? - pregunto Aurora.

-si eso... es cierto. - dijo Sofia, con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

-¿y? dime, ¿que sientes cuando estas con él? Pregunto Anna, dando un pequeño codazo a Sofia.

-bueno, la verdad... es muy agradable, aunque muchos no lo ven así, me gusta mucho aprender de él, de su magia, me ha enseñado tanto, y si no fuera por él, no podría haber controlado bien los poderes del amuleto. - dijo mientras sostenía la joya en sus manos.

\- ¿y, eso es todo Sofia?, puedes contarnos lo que sea- dijo Aurora, acercándose más a la princesa Encantiana, y tomando sus manos con las suyas.

Sofia volvió su vista a la princesa rubia, mientras sonreía; un suspiro salió de lo más profundo de su pecho. -creo que sé qué debo hacer-

-bueno y entonces que esperas- dijo Anna poniéndose de pie en un salto, para permitirle pasar –ve ahí y has lo correcto-

Sofia se puso de pie y camino unos pasos, volteo para agradecer a las princesas, pero en su lugar solo había una ligera brisa de pétalos de colores– Gracias- dijo mientras retomaba de nuevo su camino.

Sofia salió de la habitación, en el pasillo se encontró con Amber que ya venía con una charola de bocadillos.

-Sofia?, ¿a dónde vas tan de prisa? -

Sofia no se detuvo, -debo ir con Cedric, ya sé cómo despertarlo-

Amber coloco la charola en una mesa del pasillo y corrió tras su hermana.

–espera-


	12. Mira la verdad

Sofia, iba corriendo por los pasillos, los cuales parecían interminables; con una mano levantaba su vestido para no tropezar, mientras con la otra sostenía su amuleto; - ya voy Cedric- pensó.

Su cabello alborotado, no le había dado tiempo para arreglarlo, su tiara resbalando, amenazando con caer. A ella no le importaba.

Amber detrás de ella, pero a un paso más discreto. Pasaron por el salón del trono, en el cual se encontraban sus padres.

\- ¿esa era Sofia? - pregunto Roland

-Amber, ¿qué sucede? - dijo Miranda a su hija

-no lo sé. Solo dijo que ya sabía cómo despertar a Cedric y salió corriendo-

Todos siguieron el camino hacia la habitación donde estaba Cedric, intrigados con lo que haría Sofia.

Sofia entro de golpe a la habitación de Cedric, se detuvo un instante, solo para tomar aire.

Dentro estaban los padres de Cedric a los pies de la cama, su hermana Cordelia platicaba con Graylock, mientras Calista estaba en la silla donde anteriormente estaba Sofia.

-cariño que sucede- pregunto Winifred

Al momento entraron por la puerta los miembros de la realeza,

-Sofia, hija, ¿estás bien? - dijo Miranda mientras tomaba de los hombros a su hija.

-si madre. – dijo mientras volteaba y se dirigía a la cama donde estaba Cedric.

Se acercó a él, aun pálido, y con una respiración casi imperceptible;

en el lago...

-bien Cedric, dime, ¿qué harás?, tienes que decidir. - dijo Merlín

Cedric miro el horizonte, muchos pensamientos iban y venían a su cabeza.

-"que debía hacer, regresar esperar a que ella sintiera lo mismo. Y si no era así, ¿no era mejor quedarse aquí y evitar el dolor de una decepción?"-

-"Aquí al fin podía ser libre, no tendría que servir más a nadie, pero...estaría solo, valdría la pena arriesgarse." -

-¿Qué debo hacer Merlín?- pregunto con la voz entrecortada.

-yo no puedo tomar esa decisión por ti Cedric. - dijo mientras se sentaba en el césped. -debes hacerlo tú mismo-

-no, no puedo volver, me... me quedare, me uniré a la magia, no podría soportar su rechazo; ella es joven, algún día se casará con un príncipe de su edad, y le dará todo lo que se merece; yo... yo cuidare de ella siempre, ahora que me una a la magia, será más fácil protegerla; será lo mejor,

\- ¿es tu decisión Cedric? -

-sí, lo es. - dijo mientras se alejaba del lago, y caminaba hacia Merlín.

-bien, entonces que así sea. -

Cedric se paró con las manos abiertas esperando la trascendencia...

En la habitación...

Sofia suspiro, y ante la presencia de todos, acerco su rostro al de el hechicero, sus labios besaron los de él; esos labios delgados, algo resecos, por el tiempo que había pasado;

Su amuleto comenzó a brillar de nuevo, un resplandor purpura lleno la habitación, todo a su alrededor comenzó a detenerse; cuando abrió los ojos, estaba en un lugar distinto, un lugar agradable, con un lago tranquilo, y un cielo oscurecido en el que brillaban cientos de estrellas; a lo lejos, una silueta familiar.

-Señor Cedric!!- grito la joven, y comenzó a correr hacia él.

Cedric volteo confundido hacia donde estaba Merlín.

-que... que esta...-

Mientras Merlín desaparecía Sofia corrió a través de el sin darse cuenta de su existencia.

-¿Señor Cedric?, ¿qué es este lugar? ¿Qué hacemos aquí? - pregunto Sofia cuando se detuvo a unos pasos de él.

-tu... tu no deberías estar aquí. -

-¿que? ¿Por qué? -

-bueno, este es un lugar donde solo los hechiceros podemos estar, es un lugar para reflexionar, y decidir... si volvemos o... nos unimos a la magia, para hacer crecer nuestro mundo. Y Sofia... yo... bueno yo... no puedo regresar... lo siento. -

-pero Señor Cedric, usted dijo que siempre estaría conmigo...-

-Si lo sé, pero...-

-me mintió... eso es, todo es una mentira no es cierto...

-no Sofia... espera... yo...-

-no, no quiero oírlo... usted jamás me quiso...- dijo mientras caminaba de un lado al otro, sus mejillas se enrojecieron, y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas

-no Sofia... yo... yo te... -

-y pensar que siempre estuve a su lado, que lo ayude y lo apoye, que... que lo defendí de todas esas personas que lo llamaron "inútil" ...No!! -

Cedric se estremeció, la mujer que amaba estaba allí con el diciéndole cosas que le herían en lo más profundo. Se acercó a ella y la detuvo tomándola de los hombros.

-Sofia, por favor espera... -

-No!!!- dijo quitando sus manos de sus hombros. –No!!, usted ...usted no me quiere, no sé por qué estoy aquí... yo... -

\- Sofia yo te AMO!!!- grito Cedric haciéndola callar. –te amo... -

Sofia se quedó muda, con los ojos muy abiertos miro a Cedric

-entonces... vuelva conmigo. -

-no, no puedo lo siento... - dijo mientras se giraba, no quería ver sus ojos, porque sabía que lo convencería, en cambio agacho la mirada, y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿por qué? No dijo que me Ama, yo... yo también lo amo Señor Cedric, ¿no volverá conmigo? -

Cedric volteo a ver a Sofia, ella acaba de decirle que también lo amaba, pero él sabía que su amor no podría ser.

\- no Sofia lo siento, a pesar de que te amo, ambos sabemos que no ... podremos estar juntos. -

-¿por qué? ¿Porque soy una princesa? ¿Porque eres un hechicero? Lo resolveremos... por favor...-

-NO!!! Sofia, NO!!!-

Su respuesta fue más brusca de lo que esperaba, Sofía dio un salto en su lugar, se sorprendió tanto, sus lágrimas se detuvieron,

-lo... lo siento... no quería gritarte... es solo que...-

-no, ya... no importa... ya tomo su decisión, ya decidió por los dos, yo... no puedo obligarlo a estar conmigo, - dijo mientras caminaba hacia el lago.

Cedric se sentía fatal, acaba de gritarle a Sofia, antepuso sus miedos, a su amor, se sentía como un cobarde, por no luchar por lo que amaba.

Sofia se sentó a la orilla del lago, con sus brazos abrazando sus rodillas y sosteniendo su cabeza, su cabello callo a su rostro, no pudo contener más sus lágrimas, y comenzaron a caer de nuevo, manchando su vestido.

Cedric, la miro, su corazón, estaba siendo golpeado por dentro, sentía tantas ganas de correr y abrazarla, ella estaba llorando, lloraba por culpa de él; él no podía soportar eso, no, simplemente no quería que ella estuviera así.

Se acercó a ella, se sentó a un lado, mirando el horizonte, ella no hizo ningún movimiento, siguió llorando.

-Sofia, debes entender, aunque te amé, aunque me ames, no podríamos estar juntos, no es... no es correcto. -

Sofia se mantuvo en su posición.

-Sofia, por favor, mírame...-

Sofia levanto la cabeza, para encontrarse con sus ojos color café.

-Sofia, debes volver, encontraras a alguien que te amé, que te de todo lo que mereces. -

-pero, yo... no quiero a nadie más, yo lo quiero a usted. -

-no Sofia, por favor, no, tú tienes muchas oportunidades, yo no... no tengo nada para ofrecerte. -

-eso no me importa; las cosas materiales no me importan, solo sé que lo amo, y es suficiente. –

-Sofia, pero mírame, soy mayor que tú, no podría darte lo que un joven príncipe lleno de vitalidad podría; tienes muchas cosas por hacer, muchas aventuras por vivir, no sería feliz, sabiendo que te atas a un viejo como yo. -

-no eres viejo señor Cedric- dijo mientras le sonreía. -además, eres un hechicero...- guiño un ojo. –hemos vivido juntos muchas aventuras, que ningún príncipe podría darme.

Cedric la miro, una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, la tensión entre ellos estaba desapareciendo poco a poco. La conversación iba mejor, más tranquila.

-Sofia, - dijo mientras suspiraba. –que voy a hacer contigo, -

\- ¿amarme, por el resto de nuestras vidas? - dijo Sofia mientras se acercaba un poco a él.

Cedric la envolvió con su brazo, ella recargo su cabeza en él.

Todas las razones que Cedric le daba a la princesa, ella las desechaba al instante, no podía, ganarle, ella lo amaba, y lo quería con él, y él... él la amaba, y jamás dejaría de amarla.

Cedric miró a Sofia a los ojos, acercó a su rostro al de ella, uniendo sus labios, en un beso tierno y cálido.


	13. Regreso

(Cap XI)

Sofia suspiro, y ante la presencia de todos, acerco su rostro al de el hechicero, sus labios besaron los de él; esos labios delgados, algo resecos, por el tiempo que había pasado.

El tiempo no había pasado, en la habitación, era como si no se hubiera ido jamás.

de un segundo a otro eran cálidos, suaves, con un rico sabor a miel, correspondiendo el beso de la princesa, un beso puro, lleno de amor sincero, se enderezo de la cama acariciando el cabello de Sofia.

Se miraron a los ojos. Sin percatarse de los demás alrededor, de todas esas miradas estupefactas, nadie podía creer lo que había ocurrido.

Cedric había despertado con un beso. Un beso de una princesa. Una princesa había besado a un hechicero. Y esa princesa era…

-Sofia- dijo Miranda.

Sofia se volvió solo para ver a todos a su alrededor, no se había dado cuenta cuantas personas había en la habitación, su cara se enrojeció.

Cedric se enderezo completamente tratando de bajar de la cama, en un intento fallido, cayó al suelo, su madre corrió para ayudarlo.

-¿Qué? - el rey Roland no pudo decir más.

Cedric se puso de pie con la ayuda de sus padres, sosteniéndolo por ambos lados.

La familia del hechicero esperaba lo peor; aunque ella haya sido quien lo beso en primer lugar, era obvio quien iba a ser castigado.

Roland camino hacia enfrente, solo para ser detenido por Miranda. -Roland, piensa bien lo que vas a hacer. -

Al otro lado de la habitación, Cordelia y Graylock sujetaban con firmeza sus varitas, pero discretamente, estaban dispuestos a lo que fuera, si de salvar a Cedric se trataba.

-Sofia, ¿porque? - fue lo único que pudo decir el Rey.

Sofia volteo a ver a Cedric que era sostenido por sus padres, al otro lado de la cama.

-¿Por qué?...por qué lo amo-

-pero…- quiso refutar Roland

-lo amo… como… como tu amas a mi madre-

Su madre, una humilde zapatera viuda, de la cual el rey se había enamorado, como reclamar ante esta declaración, quien era él para decir que no estaba bien, que no era digno de la realeza.

Roland suspiro, volteo a ver a Miranda, y de regreso a Sofia.

-y tu que tienes que decir Cedric- dijo mientras se acercaba al hechicero.

Cedric soltó el agarre de sus padres, era algo que necesitaba hacer él solo, como pudo se mantuvo de pie, se enderezo lo más que pudo, no era un rey hablando con su sirviente, era un hombre hablando con otro hombre, con el padre de la mujer que ama.

-daría mi vida por ella- fue lo único que dijo, y era cierto, había estado a punto de morir hace apenas unos días con tal de salvar la vida de Sofia.

El rey asintió, puso una mano sobre el hombro del hechicero.

-descansa, necesitas reposo estas… muy débil. - dijo, luego fue con Sofia –Sofia, cuídalo. Hablaremos, de esto después- se dio la vuelta y camino hacia Miranda la tomo de la mano y la miro a los ojos, salieron de la habitación.

Cedric suspiro mientras se sentaba de nuevo en la cama, Sofia se sentó en la otra orilla

-me alegra de que estés bien hijo, y que hayas decidido volver- dijo su padre.

-espera.. tu sabes donde…- dijo Cedric

-si, aunque eres muy joven para haber llegado allí- dijo Goodwin. –me gustaría saber que viste ahí-

\- bien, bien, creo que debemos dejar descansar a Cedric, vamos Calista despide te de tu tío- dijo Cordelia, mientras saludaba con su mano y caminaba a la puerta.

-adios tio Ceddy, volveremos en unas horas para ver como sigues- dijo Calista dando un abrazo a Cedric.

Con todo lo que había pasado Cedric no se había percatado de que estaban allí

-oh, adiós Calista, adiós Cordelia-

-adios Kendric- dijo Graylock soltando una risa.

Cedric lo miro fijamente. –nunca lo dirás bien, ¿cierto Graylock?- sonrió

Graylock miro a Sofia, con una cara de cómplice, hizo una pequeña reverencia, y salió de la habitación.

Wormwood, voló a el pecho de Cedric.

-oh Wormy, estuviste aquí todo el tiempo. -

-¿pues claro, quien más cuidaría de ti?- dijo el cuervo en un tono molesto.

-¿no has comido cierto? - dijo Cedric acariciado la cabeza del cuervo.

-Hmm, realmente, aquí no hay mucho de donde escoger, y si salía de la habitación, ese doctor/ brujo sin magia, o como se llame, aprovecharía para no dejarme entrar de nuevo. - dijo acercándose más a las caricias de Cedric.

Cedric tomo su varita de la mesa a un lado de la cama, y conjuro algunas bayas y semillas, se las dio al cuervo, quien apresurado clavo el pico en ellas. Sofía sonrió, al ver lo lindo que se veían.

-ahora que recuerdo, ustedes tampoco han comido- dijo Winifred, tirando de la manga de su esposo.

-pero…- quiso interrumpir Goodwin

-vamos Goodwin, ya tendrás tiempo para interrogar a tu hijo, dejémoslos solos. Ahora volvemos, iremos a la cocina por algo de comida para ustedes. - sonrió y salieron de la habitación.

Después de unos minutos de incomodo silencio, Cedric miro a Sofia.

-¿en verdad me amas Sofia?

-si Cedric, te amo. -

Cedric suspiro mientras tomaba las manos de Sofia. –eso es… maravilloso, yo… yo también te amo Sofia, y quiero estar siempre a tu lado, bueno…si me lo permites, claro. -

-claro que si Cedric yo también quiero estar contigo, solo... Creó que debemos hablar con mi Padre primero, como el pidió. - Dijo Sofia, Cedric asintió

Un amor puro y sincero, ambos sentían lo mismo, nada más importaba, ni el poder ni las riquezas, solo su amor, por el resto de sus vidas.


End file.
